Prince Charming
by Write-To-You
Summary: Roy finds out about Thea being in a coma and goes to visit her. (Set is season 6)


**Author's Note: Wow, the last time I wrote Arrow fanfiction was...**

 **Well, gee, I dunno. But a long time ago.**

 **AND FINALLY WRITING THEROY! I'TS ABOUT TIME, AM I RIGHT?! Seriously- these two... I want more of them! Which will never happen but stiiiiill... they are just too perfect!**

Roy hadn't heard from Thea in 3 months.

It was a long time for her to be silent. Normal she would call, text, or FaceTime him more then once a week, but even after he had blown up her phone with texts and calls about how worried he was, there was nothing. Not even a smily face emoji.

It wasn't like her. Even if she had moved on and found another man and fallen in love again, she still would have at least told him. She would have wanted to keep him as a friend, if nothing else.

It had been 3 months and 7 days since her last message when Roy got an email from Felicity. The subject line made his body go cold.

 _Thea's Status._

Hands shaking, Roy opened up the email and read it as fast as he possibly could. Then he took a shaky breath and read it three more times, just to make sure he had caught everything.

 _Hey, Roy!_

 _It's been awhile since I emailed you- sorry 'bout that. Things have been super crazy here lately, with our trip to Lian Yu and Oliver stepping down from being the Green Arrow and all of that. I'll tell you about it all later, but something that I think is a little more important to you comes up first._

 _While we were on Lian Yu, trying to catch Chase, we got stuck. There were a lot of explosions, fights, and Samantha (Oliver's son William's mother) even lost her life._

 _If I know you, I know that you must be freaking out right now, so I'll just be quick to say: Thea isn't dead._

 _She is, however, in a coma. I'm so so so so sorry you are only finding out now- I seriously thought Oliver would have contacted you first thing, and I guess_ he _thought that_ I _had, but that's no excuse. Thea is staying at Star Hospital in a stabile condition, but the doctors aren't sure at this point if she's ever going to wake up. She has this really low coma score or whatever gibberish they were saying- I didn't really understand it._

 _I'm really really really sorry again for not telling you sooner, and I'm sorry that I had to break the news like this._

 _Love,_

 _Felicity_

Roy sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Thea was in a coma, and had been for who knew how long. And he wasn't there. He should be at her bedside, holding her hand and refusing to leave until he saw those beautiful brown eyes open again.

He stood up, closed his computer, and walked into his room.

He had some packing to do.

* * *

Roy arrived at Star Hospital the next day, with a backpack over his shoulder and Thea's room number in a text from Felicity.

He walked cautiously into the lobby, waiting for someone to yell that he couldn't be in there, but nobody paid him any mind.

After riding the elevator to the third floor, Roy trudged down the hallway and got to room 309. Thea had a private room (perks of being the Mayor and having basically endless funding), and Roy walked straight in.

She looked still and peaceful, lying with her eyes closed on her back. Roy sat down in the chair that was set next to her bed and reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey, Thea." He whispered. "It's been a long time."

She didn't answer, though it wasn't like he really expected her to. While he had heard that comatose patients had the possibility of still being able to hear, it wasn't as if his voice was going to magically wake her up. This wasn't a fairytale- and even if it was, he was no Prince Charming.

Roy picked up her limp hand and interlaced their fingers, tugging it to rest on his lap. "I really missed you." He said softly. "Which isn't fair, because I was the one who left. I shouldn't have left you, Thea. Maybe if I- if I hadn't... I could have protected you."

His voice caught and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, I'm sure that Oliver protected you just fine, but- I- I should have been there. And I'll... I'll never leave you again, if I can help it. Just- Just- _wake up_."

Oh no. His eyes were burning with a vengeance now. Roy Harper didn't cry. Roy Harper _never_ cried.

He brought Thea's hand up to his face and kissed it, then rested his forehead against it, and sobbed.

* * *

6 days later, there was a change in Thea's condition. It was about 7 o'clock and Roy was sitting in his usual chair, his hand clasped in Thea's and his eyes shut. There was a nurse in the room, so used to seeing him in there by that point that it was pretty much like he was a piece of furniture. She bustled around Thea's bed, doing her regular checkup and making sure Thea was getting the correct nutrients and hydration she needed while she was comatose.

Then Thea's foot shifted.

Roy's head shot up, feeling the hand in his twitch just a little. He jerked foreword. "Thea? Thea, answer me!"

Thea's eyes fluttered a little bit, and she mumbled something under her breath, her voice hoarse and raspy.

The nurse placed her hand on Roy's shoulder, her face turned into a mass of beaming wrinkles. "She's in what is called a 'vegetative state', young man. Give her a bit."

"But she's-"

"Awake, yes." The nurse smiled wider, and patted Roy's shoulder. "She's awake."

* * *

After a few hours of watching Thea twitch and mumble and occasionally open her eyes a little bit, Roy thought to call Oliver.

Oliver arrived at the hospital in record time and rushed into his sister's room. He grabbed Roy in an unexpected, one-armed hug, and reached over to rub Thea's shoulder. "Thea? It's me, Oliver. I'm here now."

Thea's eyes fluttered again and this time the mumble that came out of her mouth was slightly more intelligible. "...Ollie?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." Oliver had tears in his eyes as he grabbed another chair and sat by his sister's side. "Roy's here, too. And Felicity's on her way."

"The nurse said she's in a vegetative state." Roy said, his throat thick. "It could be awhile until she is fully lucid."

Oliver nodded, sitting back and taking ahold of his sister's other hand. "Alright. Then we wait."

After another half hour, Felicity showed up. She was babbling excuses about traffic and another breakthrough with the case, but she cut herself off a couple seconds after entering the room.

"Roy!"

Roy leapt up and gave her a giant hug. Felicity squeezed him tightly. "It is so good to see you again! How are you?"

"Tired." Roy admitted, though that was probably obvious from the bags under his eyes.

Felicity walked over to Oliver next, kissing the top of his head and shoving him over so she could fit on the chair, too. "How's she doing?"

"Hasn't been much change." Oliver reported. "She recognized me, though." He tightened his grip on his sisters hand and slung an arm around Felicity's shoulders, tucking her into his chest. Roy felt a strange sort of pain watching them. Would life ever be like that with Thea again?

They waited for a few hours in a near silence. It was about 11 o'clock when Felicity offered to go get coffee and stood up, stretching her legs. She kissed Oliver on the cheek and strode down the hallway, covering a yawn with her hand.

Oliver leaned back in his chair, his face looking tired and drawn. "So."

Roy glanced up blearily. His back ached from being hunched over for so long, and one of his legs had fallen asleep. He wasn't appreciating the look on Oliver's face. "So...?"

"When she wakes up, Roy, what are you going to do?"

The question took Roy aback. He straightened up. "I- what?"

"What are you going to do? Are you going to stay?"

"I-" Roy repeated, breaking off. " _Can_ I stay?"

Oliver shook his head, and Roy's stomach plummeted. But then the other man smiled, just a little bit. "You can't stay. But Thea doesn't have to, either."

"Wh-what?" Roy couldn't seem to get the words out. "What do you mean?"

"Before we left for Lian Yu, Thea was going through a lot. She didn't know who she was anymore, and she didn't like who she was becoming." Oliver explained, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his face. "She even left for a little bit, to see if it was being a vigilante that was stopping her from being whole again. I just think... I think that she doesn't have any ties to Star City anymore. She's no longer a vigilante, and she never talked about any friends or guys in her life. She wasn't _living_."

Roy swallowed, his grip on Thea's hand tightening.

"I just think... If you asked her to go with you," Oliver finished. "If you asked her to leave... she would."

Roy's throat felt dry, whether with emotion or lack of hydration he wasn't sure. "And- And you'd be okay with that?"

Oliver's head dropped into his hands. "She's my sister, Roy. I just want her to be happy again."

* * *

It was the longest week of Roy's life, but at 2 o'clock on Sunday, Thea opened her eyes.

She was confused and scared, unable to control her body as well as she remembered. The first face she saw was Roy's.

Felicity was home with William, and Oliver had gone to get a snack in the hospital cafeteria. Roy was dozing with his head down on his arms, and didn't even notice when Thea started to shift.

Then...

"Roy?"

Roy's head shot up so fast it hurt. Eyes wide, he leaned foreword. "Th-Thea?"

Thea looked around, her eyes unfocused and distant. "Wh- where am I? Where's Oliver? What happened?"

"It's okay." Roy reached out and stroked her face. "It's all okay now. You were in a coma, Thea."

"I..." Thea took in a shuddering breath. "For how long?"

"A couple of months." Roy said quietly.

Thea's head dipped back, her eyes shut, as she digested this new piece of information.

Oliver took that opportunity to come into the room. "Thea? Speedy?"

"Ollie?" Thea opened her eyes again and Oliver ran foreword, gently grasping her in a hug. "Ollie, what happened? How'd I get off Lian Yu?"

"Slade found you." Oliver said, gripping her hand. "We brought you back here and you've been in a coma ever since." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I can't believe you're awake."

Thea struggled to sit up and Roy reached over, adjusting her pillows to help her. She sent him a vaguely amazed look. "I- I can't believe it's really you."

"Yeah." Roy muttered, feeling his eyes burning uncomfortably again. "Couldn't have you be lying here in a coma without me, right?"

Thea gave him a faint smile. "Did you kiss me awake?"

Roy laughed. "No. No, I didn't." He shifted foreword in his chair, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone while Oliver watched them, looking a little uncomfortable. "What do you think? Should I now?"

Thea's face broke into a wide smile. "I think that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Roy leaned foreword, and Thea's Prince Charming kissed her.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Thea woke up, she was released from the hospital and brought back to Oliver, Felicity, and William's place. It didn't take long for Roy to suggest her leaving Star City and moving back in with him.

It took her even shorter to say yes.

Thea packed up the few belongings that she actually needed, like her clothes and computer and a few picture frames, and the put the rest of her possessions out for sale. She put her house on the market, but left Oliver to take care of all of it, so that she didn't have to stay for the sale.

Oliver and Felicity arrived at Thea's house as Roy and Thea were loading the luggage into the back of Roy's car. Oliver looked a bit stiff, like he always did when he was emotional, and wrapped his sister in a tight hug.

"You have to come visit, okay?" He ordered, trying to be commanding but just looking sniffly.

"You know I will be there for the bridal shower, and the wedding, and the baby shower, Ollie." Thea said teasingly, watching as Felicity and Oliver's faces turned bright red. "And I'll come in between, too."

"Good." Oliver nodded, hugging her once more and letting Felicity do the same. Then Roy took her hand and the put the last bag in the car.

"Ready?"

Thea smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. "Ready."

 **Author's Note: YAY I LOVE THEM! That's really all I gotta say :)**


End file.
